Only One
by Weasley is my King
Summary: Fluffy SongFic :) Ron and Hermione share some moments and she figures out that Ron knows exactly what she needs. Remember to Read & Review, please.


**Only One**   
_By Weasley is my King_

A SongFic

"What's gotten into you, Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile and her hands on her hips. She watched as Ron threw his books, as well as hers, down in one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been so startled when he had grabbed her arm and ran down the hallway that she couldn't believe what had just happened. There was still at least five minutes of class left when they left. Professor McGonagall had called after them only to be ignored.

Still shaken, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and watched as her boyfriend stared at her with a crooked smile. It was just for a moment, but Hermione still felt her heart flutter. Ron threw his arms up in the air and began to spin in circles.

On the way out to the courtyard Hermione had been so in shock she hadn't even protested to skipping out on the last five minutes of class. Ron explained that it was just torture to sit in a dark, cold classroom when it was still so nice outside as they ran down the halls. He had gathered her things while she had sat listening intently to Professor McGonagall drone on about whatever their lesson was about. He had thrown both of their bags over his shoulder, grabbed her wrist, stood up and ran out of class. They were escaping.

"Come on, 'Mione!" he laughed as he looked up to the sky as he spun in circles, "It's fun!"

"No way," she said with a straight face and shaking her head.

Just as she began to smile, she saw that Ron had tried to catch a glimpse of her and had fallen over. Looking at the ground made him so dizzy that he had completely lost his balance and toppled to the ground, hard. Luckily, he was okay. He even stood back up and began to spin again. Hermione tried not to laugh. She really was lucky to have a boyfriend like Ron. Only he would escape class to spin in circles in the courtyard, knowing full well they'd get in trouble.

_ Well, I saw you with you hands above your head,   
spinning around, trying not to look down,   
but you did, and you fell, hard on the ground._

It wasn't long before Ron stopped spinning, on the verge of vomiting. He wobbled over to where Hermione was standing and threw his arms around her. He planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled again. Ron let go of her and stumbled over to where he had thrown their book bags and books. When he moved to pick their stuff up from the ground to cross back to the other side of school to meet Harry and Ginny, he fell over once again.

Hermione couldn't hold in her laugh. It was too funny. Ron was just so nauseatingly adorable to her.

"I have never, in my life," Hermione said, trying not laugh as she walked over to where Ron was, "Seen anyone look so dumb before."

Ron just picked up the books, slung the bags over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah," he laughed, "But you're still crazy about me and I still know how to turn you on."

Hermione blushed slightly as she leaned in closer to him and smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione loved that he dragged her out of class. She loved that he could be so careless and so oblivious to consequences. It amazed her that he was still a prefect.

_Then you stumbled 'round for a good ten minutes,   
And I said I've never seen anyone look so dumb before   
And you laugh and said I still know how to turn you on though _

Hermione didn't know how to explain it. Ginny had asked her about the whole spinning incident because somehow rumors of Ron and Hermione breaking free from class had spread like wildfire. Younger kids had found it absolutely fascinating that a sixth year would skip class and the fellow upperclassmen thought it was daring. Everyone seemed to be impressed, all except for Malfoy and his little group of friends, that is. But that was to be expected, right?

"Yeah," Hermione shook her head, "I don't even know what to say. It's weird, our relationship." Hermione couldn't hide her smile. "He drives me absolutely mad, and sometimes he makes me want to shake him and just scream at him until my face turns blue and I can't move anymore, but then he does something like he did today and it restores all of my faith in him."

Ginny smiled. She knew that feeling; not the shaking and screaming part, but the restoration of faith part. Harry definitely had his moments of bad-boyfriend behavior, just like Ron, but when he did something sweet, he always managed to restore Ginny's faith in him.

"He's the only one," she smiled, "I think, who has ever made me feel like this."

"Like what?" Ginny asked, wondering if she felt the same way towards Harry as Hermione felt towards Ron.

"Like I'm in a dream," Hermione said simply, gazing out of their dormitory window. "A fast one that goes by so quickly that it makes you want to take all kinds of pictures so you can never forget what it looks like and feels like. A dream that you want to fight with all you have to stay in."

Ginny didn't really understand.

"You know? Those dreams that you wish you could have every single night because they're just so good?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what Ginny was thinking. "Ones that you don't want to end because you want to see what happens, but before you can, you wake up? The moment's gone all too quickly." Ginny nodded. "That's a fast dream."

_And you are the only one who   
drags me kickin' and screamin' through fast dreams.   
And you are the only one who   
Knows exactly what I need _

"Sorry I got us into detention, Hermione," Ron apologized sadly, whispering, looking over at her from his desk.

Hermione looked away from her homework and looked up to meet Ron's sad eyes. "It's okay."

"Are you mad at me, 'Mione?" he asked, scooting his desk closer to hers. Luckily they were serving detention under Hagrid's supervision.

She sighed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Ron." Hermione put her quill down and turned in her see to face him. "I'm sure. I had fun today. It was kind of liberating." A smile crossed Ron's face. He had _liberated_. her. He liked the sound of that.

"I'm glad you liked it." he whispered. "You mean a lot to me, Hermione."

Hermione grinned like a giddy little girl. "You mean a lot to me, too, Ron. And I don't think I've told you this, but I've been meaning to."

"What?"

"Well," Hermione shrugged, then glanced up to the large desk where Hagrid sat leafing through a magical creatures book.

"You're not at all what I expected I'd end up with." Ron's face kind of fell. "Oh, no, Ron, it's a good thing. Life shouldn't be predictable and planned out, you've taught me all about that. I love your spontaneity. You're practically the only person who knows how to handle me, how I work and I love that."

Ron's ears turned pink. Sometimes he didn't know if he was reading her right, so it was reassuring to hear that he really did know her.

"I love that we can fight and still know how much we care about each other."

"Plus, I'm such a great kisser…." Ron said hopefully. Maybe she'd comment on his ability.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "That too…." __

And I probably forgot to tell you this like the time when I forgot to tell you   
About the scar, remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?   
See you're not what I expected, but you're the only one who knows   
How to handle me, and you're such a great kisser, and I know that you agree. 

A couple weeks later, Ron and Hermione had decided to take their relationship a little further, get a little bit more physical. Hermione was kind of nervous about it because it wasn't like she had ever been with another boy like that before. Ron knew she was a little bit scared, and was willing to wait a while, but she insisted that she was fine.

There was a party in Hogsmeade that weekend, imitating muggle parties. Someone had suggested they do a Muggle Night in Hogsmeade for the older students. People in Hogsmeade had set up a movie theater, something not many students had heard of, a few muggle games, lots of good food and other activities. Ron and Hermione along with Harry and Ginny had decided to see the movie then do other activities afterwards.

After about a half an hour into the movie, Harry and Ginny had decided that they no longer wanted to watch the movie, so they went outside to take part in other activities, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together. Hermione put her hand between Ron's legs and down his pants. That's when she said something she would go back in time to change in a heartbeat. She thought out loud and commented on Ron in a way no guy wants to hear.

Ron became uncomfortable and pulled her hand away from him. He stood up and started to walk out of the theater. Hermione followed behind him, calling his name.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron just shrugged. What was he supposed to say, 'Oh, no, it's okay that I'm deficient'?

"I'm sorry that I said that it was small because it's not and it's not like I have anything to compare it to," Hermione stepped closer to him. "I guess the reason I say stuff like that to you and put you down is because I want you to stay with me. I'm afraid that someday you're going to finally realize how perfect and how amazing you are and you're gonna leave me here by myself."

"Hermione," Ron shook his head. "_You're_ perfect… and I will never leave you alone."

_ I hope you can forgive me for that time when I put my hand between your legs   
and said it was small, cause it's really not at all.   
I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down  
just to keep you around,   
Cuz the day you realize how amazing you are, you're gonna leave me! _

Later that night, they had met up with Harry and Ginny. Someplace down the road, a few kids had found a small cave. The two couples followed the small group of kids that were making their way to the cave. When they got there, they noticed their peers acting strangely. It wasn't until they made their way to the back of the cave that they saw that there was a large amount of alcohol. Much to Hermione's surprise, both Harry and Ron filled themselves as well as their girlfriends a glass. An hour, at most, had passed before Hermione had completely lost it. She had been given water to slow the alcohol down and when Ron had offered her water, she simply replied, "Yes, I enjoy water." Ron tried not to laugh, but that response was not at all what he was expecting. A simple yes would have sufficed. At first her intoxication was somewhat humorous, considering he wasn't even half as drunk as she was and those around him were drunk too. Luckily for her, not many people would remember this night and her 'good-girl' image would be in tact on Monday.

When the cave started to empty out, Ron thought it was time to go as well. Ron found Harry and told him that he was going to take Hermione back to school. Harry had told him that he and Ginny would not be far behind him. Ron had to help Hermione out of the cave as well as down the road back to the busier part of Hogsmeade due to her impaired balance. Hermione stopped walking before they had hit the main streets and hugged her stomach.

"'Mione?" Ron asked, clutching her arm and rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling healthy," was all she said. She bent over at the stomach, clearly in pain and ready to be sick.

"Are you going to be sick? Do you want to wait for a moment?" Ron asked, "We can sit here for a while… wait for you to feel a bit better."

"I don't think I'll-" and then she threw up on the curb. Ron felt horrible. He rubbed her back as she continued to throw up the alcohol she had consumed and he held her hair back.

"It's okay…" he whispered, trying to comfort her. "You're okay."

Hermione began to cry once she had finished throwing up. She apologized profusely for what was happening and she was worried if he had gotten any on him. He told her that she was okay and that she didn't need to worry if she had thrown up on him. (She had, there was some on his shoe.) They sat on a bench in the center part of Hogsmeade together. Ron had gotten her a glass of water for her to sip as they waited.

_And you are the only one who  
holds my hear back when I'm drunk and get sick  
And you are the only one who  
Knows exactly what I need _

The next morning Hermione felt like she had never felt before. She had a pounding headache and just in general, she felt awful. She wandered downstairs to the common room where she saw Ron sitting at a table playing wizards' chess with a younger Gryffindor.

She waited for him to finish the game. They sat on the couch for a while without saying anything.

"I just want to thank you for taking care of me last night." Hermione said quietly. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course." Ron nodded. "Of course I would take care of you."

_And you are the only one who   
drags me, kickin and screamin trough fast dreams.   
And you are the only one who   
Knows exactly what I need _

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Hermione."

"Thanks for being exactly what I need."

_Exactly what I need _

**_Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hey All!! I hope you enjoyed this story, I thought it was cute. But that could have been because one, I wrote it and two, I love this song. Anyway, the song doesn't belong to me and either do the character. The song credit goes to Maria Mena whose song is called "The only one" so yeah. Thanks. Please Review!!   
_Kate**


End file.
